Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voice recognition, and in particular, to an audio device that recognizes key phrases, and a method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, the demand for mobile computing devices such as cellular phones, tablets, wearables, and laptops to stay “always-on” and “continuously-connected” to the Internet and cloud-based networks is ever-increasing. In the voice applications of such mobile computing devices, the “always-on” capability provides prompt reaction to voice inputs, and the “continuously-connected” feature allows cloud-based information to be readily processed and accessible to the user at any time. In such cases, extending the battery life, as well as providing seamless voice data capture and processing between an acoustic frontend and a cloud-based backend, are of critical concern.
Therefore, an audio device that can recognize key phrases and a method thereof are needed to provide a seamless voice interface service and reduce power consumption.